HumanosGostosos
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Bom sem sono...dá nisso...escrever uma fanfic que foi uma milagre eu conseguir escrever SAM WINCHESTER! MILAGRE! divirtam-se...


Vendo aquele episodio 8x02 de Supernatural me veio na cabeça uma história...resolvi escrevê-la!

Bom...os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem e blá blá blá...

Os erros são todos MEUS! E do meu word que tambem é preguiçoso como eu...entao NÃO RECLAMEM! (confesso que faço de propósito hahaha me prendam! Hahahha )

Boa Leitura!

*.*

Humanos...Gostosos...

Depois que Sam ser digno de um herói, pegar o martelo do Thor e matar a criatura do mal... o guardou na bolsa. Dean viu isso e perguntou: Sam! Deixa isso ai...nao queremos confusão com outros Deuses!

- Não Dean! Eu gostei do martelo e acho que ele nos ajudaria muito na caçada!

Dean bufou mas desistiu...pois quando Sam quer uma coisa ele consegue

Entraram no impala e seguiram viagem...pra qualquer lugar...como sempre.

Chegaram no primeiro motel que viram, fizeram o chekhing, entraram no quarto e Dean se derramou na cama...cansado pois a caçada tinha desgastante...e acabou dormindo.

Sam resolveu sair, espairecer...

Andou umas quadras e avistou um ShowBar...entrou: - Uma tequila please!

Garçon o serviu e Sam virou o copo – Mais uma!

- ok senhor – obedeceu-o

Sam pegou o copo e antes de virá-lo foi interrompido por uma voz grossa que dizia: Isso fica bem melhor com chopp...aki te mostro... – nisso o garçon que tinha ouvido a conversa lhe trouxe um chopp.

O tal homem com a voz grossa, pegou o copo de tequila da mão do Sam, virou no chopp, pegou seu próprio dedo deu uma mexidinha e apontou: - Bebe!

Sam o olhou estranho...mas não sabe dizer o porque, mas bebeu.

- Nossa! Vc tinha razão – e sorriu para o moço, percebendo suas qualidades físicas que pareciam boas...era loiro, bem alto, olhos azuis, corpo esbelto, ombros largos...enfim...atlético!

- Eu sempre tenho razão... – sorriu e continou: por favor vc humano...estou procurando um objeto mitológico...mas não tenho ideia de onde começar a procurar...

Sam riu: Vá numa igreja!

Os dois se entreolharam e riram.

- Humano eu? Por acaso vc é um et? – quebrando o silencio Sam argumentou

- Et? Isso existe? Hahahaa

- Que droga vc bebeu hein cara...que estranho – Sam ainda rindo.

Pois é meu irmão...aquele maldito deve ter colocado whisky na minha água risos...

- Irmãos sempre ferrando com agente neh- ironizando Sam.

- Mais dois chopps e duas tequila! – e piscou para Sam.

Que apenas riu de volta.

Conversaram um pouco mais...beberam uns 5...6 chopps com tequila e Sam se levantou, quase caindo da cadeira

O moço o segurou: Hey calma! Vc esta bem?

- Achooo que sim...e desmaiou nos braços do tal moço misterioso!

Como um bom cidadão, ele sentou Sam e chamou: heyy hey vocee acorda!

Sam abriu os olhos, e o encarou: Ok...ok...melhorei acho...me deu uma tonteira

- Acho que vc bebeu demais...venha eu te ajudo...aonde vc mora?

- Lugar algum...- Sam respondeu e continuou – estou hospedado num hotel...

- Hotel que é isso?

Sam arregalou os olhos: Meu Deus cara! Quem é vc? Sim num hotel...um quarto onde tem uma cama...etc...

- ahh tah...quer dizer seu aposento! Ok entendi.

Sam rindo: Mas não se preocupe acho que consigo andar sozinho.

- Não eu faço questão de ajudar a raça humana...venha... – e pegou pelo braço dele, puxando pra fora do ShowBar.

Andaram umas 2 quadras, Sam pegou a chave do quarto em seu bolso, abriu a porta e: Típico! Dean deve ter saído – e sentou na cama.

O tal moço sorriu e entrou tambem.

Sam foi no banheiro lavou o rosto e a tonteira passou: Estou bem melhor agora – disse encarando-se no espelho.

Quando ouve: - ACHEI! NÃO ACREDITO! VOCES HUMANOS! COMO MEU IRMAO SEMPRE DIZ: VCS SÃO INUTEIS E PATETICOS!

Sam saiu do banheiro e viu o tal moço, tinha pegado o martelo e se transformado no Thor!

- OMG! Thor! Não acredito! Vc existe mesmo!?

- vc humano estava escondendo ele de mim? Esse martelo me pertence como ouzas!

- hey heyy Calma...Thor...eu posso explicar...

Thor bufando: então explique-se!

- Sou Sam Winchester, um caçador, e na caçada de ontem, esse martelo estava sendo leiloados por almas humanas!

- Almas?

- Sim...um bando de demônios e criaturas do inferno reunidas...e eu acabei usando ele pra salvar meu irmão

- o QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Vc usou meu martelo! Mas vc não é digno disso...

- Devo ser! - Sam o cortou: - e digo mais...salvei meu irmão e acabei pegando o martelo, achei que fosse útil...ou seila...mas me desculpe – Sam olhava fixo em Thor.

Thor abaixou a cabeça e disse: ok humano! Se vc foi digno de usá-lo, vc tem minha gratidão por tê-lo achado! Obrigado – e colocou a mão no ombro de Sam.

Sam sorriu aliviado, pois com certeza morria na mão daquele Deus do Trovão!

- me desculpe Thor! Eu só estava fazendo o bem para todos e sorriu

Thor sorriu de volta, e percebeu que o tal humano não era de se jogar fora...era alto...do seu tamanho, moreno claro, olhos verdes ou azuis não tinha certeza...acabou se perdendo naquele homem.

Sam tambem o encarava, no começo achou estranho tipo meu Deus! Thor me encarando...mas ate que é gostoso esse Deus! – Sam só pensando.

- Gostoso eu? – Thor rindo perguntou

- que? – Sam arregalou os olhos

- Sim eu ouvi seus pensamentos...vc disse que sou gostoso...acha mesmo? – E deu uma voltinha sorrindo pra Sam.

Sam arfou e continuou pensando: sim gostoso...uma delícia...e droga ele ta lendo meus pensamentos..fudeu...- e olhou pra baixo.

Thor erguei seu rosto e o encarou: Vc também não é de se jogar fora...pra um humano esta ótimo!

Sam engoliu em seco, quando Thor se aproximou – pensando novamente - Me beija!

Thor sorriu e respondeu: seu desejo é uma ordem e o beijou

E que beijo forte! O pegou pelo quadril, prensou pela parede, beijando mordendo, arrancando altos gemidos de Sam.

- Vc tah...me...enlouquecendo! – Sam gemendo

- Adoro loucuras! – E o pegou no colo novamente, o jogou na cama, arrancou sua blusa, puxou com força a calça de Sam que rasgou e parou para analisar o belo corpo: - OMG! Gostoso!

Sam mordeu os lábios, vendo Thor se aproximar devagar de seu corpo.

Thor alcançou sua boca que o beijava com bravura, atacou seu pescoço, foi mordendo seu abdômen definido, ate chegar na cueca.

Percebendo que o sexo de Sam estava duro, passou a mão mesmo por cima da calça, fazendo Sam fechar os olhos.

De leve tirou a cueca e chupou.

Sam gemia, apertando os lençóis, pensando: - Deus está me chupando! E que boca maravilhosa!

Thor ria e continuava...

Depois de cansar bastante Sam, que gemia adoidado, partiu para sua boca

- OMG! Thor! Deus Gostoso! E avançou pra cima dele, virando os corpos. – Sam em chamas.

Fez exatamente como o Deus fez, o beijava forte, atacou seu pescoço, mordeu seu peito só ouvindo Thor urrar- OMG! Humano!

- Me chama de Sam... e piscou pra ele continuando o belo trajeto...

Abaixou o zíper, tirou a cueca e olhou: Meu Deus é enorme e grosso! E chupou...

Thor urrava: - UUUHHHH Sam...

E Sam tava adorando a brincadeira, os gemidos do Deus do Trovão eram como musicas para seus ouvidos!

-Sammmm Sam...eu preciso de vc! - Pediu Thor entre gemidos.

Sam parou na hora e alcançou sua boca.

Thor virou os corpos, ficando pra cima dele e disse...tem certeza?

- hahá já fui fudido pelo diabo mesmo...por um Deus acho que não terás problemas e sorriu afirmando

- Ok Sam...prometo ir devagar.

Thor como um bom Deus...introduziu devagar, para não machucar seu humano

-Ahhhh – Sam gemia pois aguentar um Deus não era fácil. Não mesmo!

Thor beijou sua boca com doçura, fazendo Sam relaxar.

- Thor...vc é um amor... e sorriu

Thor ficou feliz, percebendo que a face de Sam era de prazer, ja havia se acostumado e resolveu investir mais...entrando por inteiro.

- OMG! Gostoso!

- Gostoso é vc Sam Winchester!

Sam jogava a cabeça para trás, sentindo um mega prazer de ser fudido literalmente por um Deus!

- Por isso eu sempre acreditei em Deus! Sabia que eles eram bons...- Sam olhando enlouquecedor para Thor

- E eu sempre defendi humanos, exatamente por serem humanos...assim...como vc...e sorria

Sam sádico se empurrava mais pra cima de Thor, que o estocava com vontade agora.

- Ahh Samm!

- Thorr huumm! OMG!

Nisso Sam sentiu uma mão grande em volta de seu membro o massageando

- OMG! Thorrrr isso assimmm

E Thor continou masturbando Sam que gozou entre minutos...

-Ahhh não estava aguentando mais... – Sam sastifazendo-se...

- URRUUUUHHH ahhhhhhh eu também não – urrando Thor gozou dentro de Sam...

Se levantou saiu dentro dele e se jogou na cama. Sam deitou em seu peito, fechando os olhos...

- Sam...obrigado! Por tudo! Adorei vc – disse Thor dando um beijo na cabeça de Sam.

Sam o olhou de lado e respondeu: - Obrigado vc Thor...meu Deus do Trovão, sorriu e adormeceu em seus braços!

FIMMMMMMMMM


End file.
